Hatch Hutton
' Name': Hatch Hutton Creator: yabbyabb (here is my art/rp blog!) Nicknames: Mutton, Hatch Mutton, Mutton Chop Age: Pre Ghoul- 24 Post Ghoul- 70 years Eye Color: Pre Ghoul- light brown Post Ghoul- all black Hair color: Pre Ghoul- black Post Ghoul- BALD Birthday: July 8th, 2191 Sexuality- Pansexual Occupation: Traveling Musician Current Whereabouts: The Commonwealth; performs in all places, and often travels around. Lives with Dixie near Goodneighbor, though! Description: 6'', 165 lbs. Average height, average build. Has a deep scar on the right of his mouth that travels over his lips and up his cheek. Has cute belly chub on his stomach (hes not in shape). Usually keeps his hands covered with his finger less gloves since he has bad burn scars on his palms/wrists. Due to this, his hands are pretty sensitive and often ache, but he refuses to put down his guitar until his hands literally fall off. Wears a large boater hat, ripped scarf, a sleeveless torn duster jacket over a sweater that he usually rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, dark pants that are cut off just below the knee, and heavy utility boots. Personality: Very humble, thoughtful, calm, collected, and goes with the flow. He talks slow and smooth, and has a very relaxing and charming voice aside from the ghoulish scratchiness. Although he is very kind and always happy/in a good mood, he always seems a little sad for some reason. Very selfless and just wants to help people by singing and making them forget the harshness of the wasteland, if only for a little while. Is the type of person who would take a punch for you, then turn to the person who punched him, smile, and mediate the situation. Family: Mother (deceased), Brother- Donald Hutton (MIA) ; Has adopted Dixie Strengths: VERY patient, his kindness knows no bounds, generous, accepting, supportive, compassionate Weakness: A lot of his strengths can also be written as his weaknesses; he is easily walked on and not assertive. Would shoulder the pain of someone else so they don't have to suffer; would sacrifice himself if it came down to it. He has a bleeding heart, and would give his hard earned caps to someone else if they needed it without second thought. Likes: Music, Mornings, generosity, sensitive and kind people, Heart patterned clothing, Vegetables, DOGS!! (and cats, and all animals really), Honesty, compassion, finding/collecting parts to fix and upgrade his trash guitar Dislikes: Violent/Mean people, raiders, doing things just to put other people down, ignorance, radroaches, torture, staying in one place for a long time, talking about his past S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats and Perks Strength- 3''' Perception- '''2 Endurance- 2''' Charisma- '10 '/ Wasteland Whisperer, Inspirational, Animal Friend Intelligence- '6 '/ Scrapper Agility- '''2 Luck- 5 Backstory: Hatch grew up in a settlement a little outside of the Commonwealth with his mother and brother, Donald. Their father died when Donald was 4, and Hatch was 2. Their mother raised the two boys and took care of their farm raising crops all on her own, with little help. Inevitably, Donald and Hatch grew up tending to the crops, but had no intention of taking over the farm and doing it for the rest of their lives like their mother wanted. Instead, the two of them were both talented singers and musicians. They would often travel to nearby settlements and towns to sing for bar patrons and on the street for extra caps on their days off, earning a slight reputation among their neighbors. Donald was known as the charismatic smooth talker who could win over any heart in a sentence or two ; Hatch was the quiet, humble one who was very generous but also very laid back. Donald would often lead the songs with his tenor voice, while Hatch backed him up with his low ranging Baritone voice- which is also a good representation of their relationship. Their act got even better when Donald came home with a part of broken guitar; together with Hatch, the two of them rebuilt the guitar out of scrap and any recycled parts they could find. Hatch was the one who took a big interest in it, whereas Donald simply couldnt play it as well. As they got better with age and practice, the more extra caps they earned- and the more approving and supportive their mother became. Eventually they were able to hire extra hands to help their mother, while they could start traveling to farther towns to perform. Donald became a socialite, often sleeping around and getting popular with the townsfolk while Hatch was dragged along to accompany him on his escapades. Hatch would often stay on the sidelines to watch out for his brother and keep him out of trouble, playing his guitar and occasionally chatting with whomever came over his way. Thats how the two boys spent most of their teen years and early twenties, becoming a local phenomenon. But when Hatch was 22 and Donald was 24, they received word that their mother became very ill. They traveled back to their homestead to help treat their mother with the caps they had earned, but she was too far gone when they arrived. When she passed away, Donald became stricken with grief, blaming himself and Hatch for not being home helping her. The once charismatic brother became reclusive, loosing his interest in singing while he grieved. Hatch took up playing by himself to support the two of them, but it was very different from their duo act. Hatch was able to gain a few fans, using his guitar playing and signing as a coping mechanism unlike his closed off brother. But caps became tight quickly, and Hatch was getting more and more worried for his brother. One day Hatch came home to see his brother packing their things, telling Hatch that he had secured them a Caravan to Goodneighbor. Hatch believed him, but soon after leaving with the caravan he realized something was off. Donald would leave their house sporadically, each time taking more caps and supplies with him than what he told Hatch. The dots connected, and suddenly the caravan didnt seem like a caravan at all- it was a gang of raiders. Donald had sold himself and Hatch to the raiders to pay off his debt to them from buying chems; all the while keeping Hatch in the dark. Hatch was heartbroken betrayed; After a couple days of not talking to him, Hatch tried to reach out to help him. Donald shut him out, ashamed of himself and what he did, telling Hatch he deserved better. The raider group ended up separating the brothers, sending Donald to a nearby outpost of theirs while Hatch stayed with the main group. They forced Hatch to play for them for entertainment, but if they didnt like a song they would burn his hands with hot coal. The group would also force him out on missions to be "useful", though Hatch had little combat training and no heart to kill. When he refused to fight, they tortured him; but much to their dismay, Hatch held onto his soft, kind personality. This went on for two very long years for Hatch, until one day they forced their personal bard to go on a scouting mission. He was going to be accompanied by two other people from the local outpost-To Hatch's delight and horror, they sent Donald- but they had obviously tortured and broke him as well. The raider who escorted the brothers informed them that they were going to infiltrate the old testing facility to see what was inside. Rumor had it that there was a huge cache of supplies hidden away, but it was underground in the basement floor. The mission went about as smoothly as you'd expect- the place was crawling with feral ghouls, and they were quickly overrun. Hatch and Donald desperately pleaded with the other raider to flee, but he was determined to get to the basement. They fled to the basement, but they had to pass through an airlock to get to it which set off red flags for Hatch. The raider barreled through and closed the doors after they got in, narrowly escaping the violent hoard. They all had a sense of what was beyond the doors, but there obviously was no other choice. Once the doors opened, they were blasted with radiation- The raider died instantaneously, where as Hatch and Donald transformed into Ghouls. Hatch tried dragging his brother to the emergency exit, but to Hatch's horror, his brother began showing signs of turning feral. He pleaded with Hatch not to leave him, to save him and help him, his words becoming more broken and simple as he began to loose himself. Hatch choked out an apology, taking one last look at his brother before escaping. Hatch carries an immense amount of guilt for abandoning his brother, and failing to help him. He is very attached to his guitar since it is the one reminder of the days when he still had his charismatic smooth talker of a brother who loved to sing with him. Since he was free of the raiders, Hatch decided to do what he loved- sing. He traveled and wandered like Donald and him used to, trying to cheer up and spread hope to anyone who needed it. After the horror of being forced with the raiders, Hatch swore to only pick up violence when he absolutely needed it- otherwise, he stayed true to his pacifist nature. Eventually, Hatch stumbled on a small,stuttering, spunky little courier who he now considers his own family. Notes: * Hatch's Nationality is Italian/American * Smokes only while writing songs, at night when he cant sleep, or when stressed/anxious. * His favorite color is navy blue! * His favorite covers to sing are Accentuate the Positive by Bing Crosby & Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Bill Crosby * His Boater hat and torn Duster coat were both gifts from a merchant who was an old fan of his from before he was ghoulified. When they found him again and heard him sing, they decided to not only give him caps but give him a new outfit after hearing what had happened to him. Hatch rarely wears anything else. * Hatch got the scar on his lip while he was enslaved to the gang of Raiders his brother Donald sold him to. During a raid on a settlement, He got in a scrap with one of the settlers defending his home- or rather, Hatch was trying to help the settler escape and was mistaken for trying to jump him. The man swiped at Hatch with a knife to defend himself and managed to cut Hatch's face before being taken out by one of the raiders. * A tall, mysterious stranger (Vomer) recently retrieved Hatch's lost guitar, which lead to Hatch giving him a hug, a decent amount of caps, and a couple leisurely hours of singing and relaxing. The time they spent together left Hatch with a lingering crush that grew as time passed. A couple days later Dixie ran into the Stranger again, which lead to the three of them spending the afternoon together- as well as Hatch welcoming the Stranger to visit any time he wanted. Now, Hatch seems to be singing nothing but love songs wherever he goes with a new found passion in his voice, and a distant look in his eye like he is dedicating every song to a special someone. * Hatch is now in a relationship with Vomer Gallery: the 2 dorks.png|Dixie pls dont make the ferals more mad Bandaids!!!.png|rainbow bandaids make everything better!! Sleepy ghouls1.png Sleepy ghouls3.png|Listen Dixie, Ghoul rule #1- When the Heart boxers are on, any shame goes out the window the hutton brothers.png|Donald & Hatch when they were human hatchs room wip.png|Hatchs Room smooch 7.png hatch and gigi.png 004.png hatch essentials.png|Hatch Essentials BLUSHBLUSH1.png|what he thinks about 24/7 scruffy.png|Hatch with his childhood dog Category:Ghoul oc